Plot keywords for the care bears movie 2 a new generation
180px-IMG 3315.jpg 180px-Tummy symbols1.jpg 180px-IMG 3295.jpg IMG 4346.jpg IMG 4354.jpg 180px-IMG 3284.jpg 180px-IMG 3258.jpg 180px-IMG 3261.jpg IMG 4320.jpg IMG 4306.jpg IMG 4231.jpg Bb02.jpg IMG 4327.jpg IMG 4263.jpg IMG 4264.jpg IMG 4517.jpg IMG 4303.jpg IMG 4259.jpg IMG 4291.jpg IMG 4232.jpg IMG 4238.jpg IMG 4235.jpg IMG 4240.jpg IMG 4302.jpg IMG 4219.jpg IMG 4301.jpg IMG 4244.jpg IMG 4237.jpg IMG 4230.jpg Caring Meter.jpg Dawn.jpg Christy4.jpg Christy3.jpg Christy2.jpg Christy1.jpg Cheer.jpg Bedtime.jpg Bedtime1.jpg Tummy Symbols Cubs.jpg Wish aand funshine.jpg Secret.jpg Cubs.jpg Luck.jpg Good Bye.jpg Funshine and Cheer.jpg Cub days1.jpg Cub days.jpg Fight song.jpg Stare.jpg The Magic Begins.jpg Cloud Clipper1.jpg Cloud clipper.jpg IMG 4339.jpg IMG 4358.jpg IMG 4280.jpg IMG 4377.jpg Wishing star.jpg Great Wishing Star.jpg IMG 4284.jpg IMG 4283.jpg IMG 4282.jpg IMG 4332.jpg IMG 4330.jpg IMG 4217.jpg Star and Heart Buddies.jpg Funshine1.jpg Wish bear1.jpg SWIFTY.jpg Harmony.jpg Harmony1.jpg Bright heart cub.jpg Camp Champ.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg Tender and grumpy.jpg Grumpy bear1.jpg Christy.jpg John and dawn3.jpg John and dawn2.jpg John and dawn1.jpg John and dawn.jpg John.jpg Loyal heart pup.jpg True Heart first mission.jpg True heart2.jpg 180px-True heart.jpg Noble Heart Horse.jpg Noble Heart 0004.jpg Noble Heart 00003.jpg Noble Heart 00002.jpg Noble Heart 00001.jpg Noble Heart 0000.jpg Noble Heart1.jpg Dark Heart Sea Serpent.jpg Dark heart rhino.jpg Dark heart human.jpg Dark heart frog.jpg Dark heart1.jpg Dark heart.jpg Baby Brave Heart.jpg Baby Share Bear.jpg Baby Bright Heart.jpg Baby Lots a Heart.jpg Baby grumpy.jpg Pdvd 087.jpg Lots a love.jpg Cheer Bear Cub.jpg s * Swimming. * swimming pool. * elephant. * penguin. * horse. * snake. * gorilla. * monkey. * sea monster. * sea. * boy. * young boy * little boy. * young girl. * girl * little girl. * honeymoon. * walking on a cloud. * clouds. * earth. * baby. * infant. * half dressed cartoon animal. * bird. * tornado. * flying ship. * flying. * flying car. * flying monkey. * bear. * thunderstorm. * shrinking. * barefoot. * turns into an animal. * human becoming animal. * transformation. * firework. * child driving car. * child flying car. * animal driving car. * jail. * jailbreak. * cage. * kidnapping. * Puppet. * puppetry. * running. * magic carpet. * flying carpet. * frog * talking car. * talking bird. * psonic power. * physic power. * magic power * super power * supernatural power. * girl power. * rainstorm. * rainbow. * inventor. * castle. * monster. * shape-shifter. * anger. * temper. * love. * heart. * dragon. * singing. * song. * dream. * dream sequence. * lullaby. * narration. * feelings. * tree. * apple. * growing up. * coming of age. * child. * sleep. * loss of family. * cat. * dog. * cartoon dog. * struck by lightning. * rhinoceros. * bodyguard. * bully. * devil. * insect. * butterfly. * kids and family. * bear attack. * animal attack. * fighting. * children. * anthropomorphic animal * anthropomorphism. * bed. * dancing. See also Taglines | Plot Summary | Synopsis | Parents Guide Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page ad feedback Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Storyline * Taglines * Plot Summary * Synopsis * Plot Keywords * Parents Guide Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Movies to watch High a list of 41 titles created 10 months ago 80s cartoons a list of 25 titles created 23 Jun 2017 Favorite non-disney animated films a list of 44 titles created 14 Mar 2016 The Worst Animated Films Reviewed by the Nostalgia Critic a list of 25 titles created 29 Apr 2015 Kid's Movies a list of 42 titles created 17 Feb 2015 See all related lists » Category:Lists Category:Care Bears Category:Care bear family Category:Movies